Grab (GuanJin PanCham)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: "Kak Woojin?" "Iya, siapa ya?" "Saya driver Grab yang kakak pesen tadi." / Sepenggal kisah Cinta sederhana dari Lai Guanlin dan Park Woojin. : • Lai Guanlin x Park Woojin. • BxB. • AU! NonBaku. • DLDR. [ CHAPTER 7 IS UP! ]
1. Salah orang?

Woojin lagi nunduk sibuk liatin _handphone_ -nya. Dari tadi dia gak berhenti ngedumel gak jelas gara-gara aplikasi ojek _online_ -nya gak bisa _connect_ ke _server_ mulu. Ini udah setengah 8 dan Woojin harus udah sampe di kampus jam 8.

"Ya Gusti, ini gimana sih?!" Bunda Kenta yang lagi masak di dapur sampe matiin kompor dulu buat nyamperin Woojin karena anaknya itu misuh-misuh gak jelas mulu.

"Kak, kenapa sih kok marah-marah terus?" Woojin yang ngeliat Bundanya nyamperin dia tetep misuh gak jelas.

"Ini lho bun, kakak pesen grab dari tadi tapi gak nyambung terus." Kesel Woojin sambil nunjukin hpnya ke sang Bunda.

"Masa sih? Perasaan tadi pagian bunda pesen pake hp kakak bisa." Bunda Kenta ngambil alih hpnya Woojin terus ngotak-ngatik hp anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Kak, ya iya gak nyambung terus. Kakak gak nyalain _location_ hp kakak daritadi. Nih tuh liat, ini bunda bisa _booking_." Kenta ngebalikin hp sang anak ke empunya. Woojinnya? Cemberut.

"Ya mana kakak tau sih Bun. Hpnya gak ngomong ke kakak kalo _loc_ nya gak nyala." Sahut Woojin. Untung aja Bunda Kenta ini penyabar, jadi Woojin gak dia tempeleng.

"Terserah kak. Udah tuh tunggu aja grabnya bentar lagi juga datang. Bunda mau lanjut masak." Kata Bunda Kenta terus balik lagi ke dapur buat masak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Woojin sekarang lagi duduk depan teras rumahnya nunggu sang _driver_ datang jemput dia. _Display name_ -nya Lai Yongguk. Liat dari fotonya sih, kayaknya udah bapak-bapak, soalnya mukanya beler gitu ya walau tetep ganteng tapi masih kalah ganteng sama ayahnya menurut dia.

'TING!' Tiba-tiba kedenger suara chat masuk dari aplikasi grabnya Woojin.

•••

 **[ Lai Yongguk ]**

 _ **Yongguk : Kak, mau di jemput dimana ya?**_

 **Woojin : Deket TK Produksi101.**

 **Yang deket tower yang suka ada pasar kaget tiap minggu.**

 _ **Yongguk : Oh iya, tau kak.**_

 _ **Tunggu 5 menit lagi saya sampai sana.**_

 **Woojin : Ok.**

•••

Woojin natap layar hapenya dengan muka di tekuk. Kok _driver_ -nya manggil dia kakak sih? Emang Woojin setua itu apa? Padahal dari fotonya aja udah kayak bapak-bapak mana kumisnya tebel, enak aja manggil dia kakak.

Emang dah si Gingsul doang yang hobi protes mah, biarin aja.

Gak lama Woojin nunggu, sebuah chat masuk lagi. Ternyata itu _driver_ -nya tadi yang bilang udah sampe deket TK Produksi. Yaudah cuslah Woojin keluar rumahnya buat nyamperin grabnya di depan. Tapi sampe di sana Woojin gak nemuin si bapak-bapak berkumis tebal yang ada di aplikasi grabnya tadi.

"Lah mana sih bapak grabnya? Gak tau gue telat apa ish." Woojin ngomel (lagi).

Dia kembali misuh-misuh sambil buka aplikasi grabnya lagi, nanyain keberadaan si bapak grab. Eh, belum sempet dia ngechat si bapak grab, tiba-tiba seorang cowok yang memakai hoodie hitam di seberangnya nyamperin dia.

"Kak Woojin?"

"Iya, siapa ya?"

"Saya _driver_ Grab yang kakak pesen tadi."

 **Tbc.**

 _ **Kapal baru. Lagi gemes sama PanCham akutu :( Semoga kalian joah ya.**_

 _ **Lanjutin nggak? :(**_


	2. Kok ganteng?

"Kak Woojin?"

"Iya, siapa ya?"

"Saya driver Grab yang kakak pesen tadi."

Woojin ngeliatin si _driver_ grab tersebut. Kok ganteng ya? Beda jauh banget sama yang di foto, inimah masih muda banget abangnya.

"Lo beneran grab yang gue pesen? Gak salah orang?" Tanya Woojin memastikan. Kali aja ternyata dia nyari Woojin anaknya om Danik yang masih bocil itu.

"Iya, kak. Park Woojin yang ke _Univ. Barang Baru_ kan?" Sang _driver_ memastikan. Woojin ngangguk, emang bener kan itu kampusnya dia.

"Oh, yaudah deh ayo." Woojin ngikut juga ujungnya. Yang penting cepet sampe dah.

"Di pake dulu helmnya kak." Si _driver_ ganteng ngasihin satu helm ke Woojin. Ya udah Woojin mah pake aja helmnya asal, buru-buru soalnya dia tuh.

"Kak, maaf ya itu helmnya di pasang yang bener, sampe bunyi klik dulu." Komentar sang _driver_.

"Hadeh bawel banget sih mas. Iya saya pake yang bener nih. Agak ngebut ya, saya hampir telat." Sahut Woojin terus naik ke boncengan motornya. Untung yang komentar orang ganteng, kalo bukan mah udah Woojin sleding lehernya.

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan cuma hening. Woojin emang tipe _tsundere_ jadi gak suka kepo duluan kan. Si mas nya juga gak peka banget malah diem mulu dari tadi.

Tapi Woojin jadi mikir, kok orang cakep begini mau ya jadi _driver_ grab? Padahal mah jadi model juga laku, kan udah ganteng, tinggi pula. Mana mau ngojek doang _stylish_ banget gayanya. Beda jauh sama Woojin yang padahal mau ke kampus tapi dekil banget kayak umang-umangnya kak Hwanung tetangga sebelah dia.

Saking kebanyakan mikirnya Woojin, dia jadi gak sadar kalo ternyata dia udah sampe depan gerbang kampusnya.

"Kak, udah sampe." Kata si _driver_ terus standarin motornya.

"Oh iya." Woojin pun turun dari motor, setelah napak tanah, dia berusaha buka helmnya, tapi sialnya susah banget di buka helmnya. Si mas-mas grab ganteng pun peka ngeliat penumpangnya itu kesusahan.

"Maaf kak, sini saya bantu bukain." Kata si mas tersebut, terus mukanya ngedeket gitu ke arah Woojin. Jangan mikir yang iya-iya ya, si masnya beneran cuma bantu bukain helm kok. Cuma ini Woojinnya mendadak deg-degan, soalnya berasa lagi dalam _scene_ sinetron yang suka di tonton sama Bundanya dirumah.

"Nah, udah kak." Si mas ganteng sekarang udah selesai lepasin helm dari kepala Woojin. Woojin ngerogoh saku celananya, terus ngasih selembar uang 20 ribuan.

"Kembaliannya-"

"Ambil aja, anggap tanda terima kasih. Duluan ya." Lanjut Woojin terus ngeloyor gitu aja masuk ke gerbang kampus.

.

.

.

.

.

"PARK WOOJIN!" Baru aja dia masuk beberapa langkah ke dalem gerbang, tiba-tiba ada teriakan dari suara yang bener-bener dia kenal dari belakangnya. Iya, kalian bener. Itu Jihoon. Dia lari gerbang buat nyamperin sohibnya yang bergingsul tersebut.

"Apa ndut? Masih pagi udah berisik aja sih lo." Woojin natap Jihoon yang lagi narik nafas abis lari-lari ngejar dia. Jihoonnya masih sibuk ngambil nafas, capek abis ngejar si gingsul.

"Eh anjir, pantesan ya lo putus sama Hyungseob tanpa sebab. Banting setir jadi uke lo?!" Sungut Jihoon yang masih sambil ngos-ngosan. Woojinnya cengo.

"Anjir apa sih lo gak jelas banget pagi-pagi ndut. Siapa yang jadi uke? Gue masih seme kali nyet. Lo abis jajan cimol di celup micin? Kok jadi bego gini sih."

"Jangan ngelak deh. Gue barusan liat sama mata kepala gue sendiri lo dianter cowok ganteng kan?! Ngaku lo! Tapi gak aneh sih kalo lo jadi uke, wong cowok baru lo ganteng banget gitu jir." Woojin yang baru aja _connect_ langsung ngegeplak kepala Jihoon.

"Eh ya, gue bilangin, lo jangan keseringan nyemilin micin emak lo. Jadi bego beneran kan. Gue masih seme. Dan yang tadi yang nganterin gue grab, bukan pacar gue anjir." Sahut Woojin pake nada kesel. Iya lah, kesel dia harga dirinya sebagai seme serasa di ragukan gitu.

"HAH?! SERIUS LO ITU _DRIVER_ GRAB?" Woojin ngangguk yakin.

"Iyalah. Lo kira tampang kek gue ini ada uke-ukenya apa?" Jihoon jadi mikir, iya juga sih. Woojin kan sangar, kagak ada tampang ukenya sama sekali menurut dia.

"Hehe, iya juga sih. Aneh juga kalo mas-mas ganteng tadi mau sama bocah buluk kayak lo. Untung aja ternyata kalian gak pacaran." Jihoon nyengir sambil lanjut haha hehe.

"Kampret. Lo temen gue apa bukan sih? Ah kesel gue." Woojin ngambek, terus lanjut jalan ninggalin Jihoon dibelakangnya.

"Ah ilah Jin, jangan ngambek dong." Si bantet nyusul sohib bergingsulnya yang lagi ngambek itu. Heran, muka sangar kok masih aja ambekan.

"Lagian kan gue aneh aja lo bisa putus sama Hyungseob tiba-tiba. Makanya gue kira lo banting setir." Lanjut Jihoon yang sekarang udah menyamakan langkahnya sama Woojin.

"Lo masih gak percaya sama gue kalo Hyungseob selingkuh sama Euiwoong?" Iya yeorobun. Jadi sebenernya Woojin putus sama Hyungseob (mantan tersayangnya) kemarin karena katanya Hyungseob ke gep lagi jalan bareng Euiwoong. Setau Woojin sih Euiwoong ini pacarnya si penggila babi a.k.a Haknyeon, tapi hubungannya lagi goyah gara-gara Haknyeon kepincut sama Sunwoo dari komplek Lelakiz. Cinta segi ribet emang.

"Ya abisan aneh aja gue Euiwoong kan uke. Masa dia nyemein Hyungseob sih. Mana hubungan kalian tuh saling muter-muter." Komentar Jihoon yang emang sempet ikut pusing sama kisah cinta sahabatnya dari orok tersebut.

"Tau deh. Gak mikirin gue. Udah keluar juga dari lingkarang kisah tak berbentuk itu." Sahut Woojin yang gak tau kenapa jadi kesel sendiri gara-gara keinget mantannya yang satu itu.

"Yaudah dah iya. Eh tapi Jin, jadi yang tadi beneran bukan pacar lo?" Woojin ngerotasiin matanya males.

"Susah banget ya percaya ini bocah bantet satu. Iya bukan pacar gue." Jihoon nyengir lebar kemudian.

"Kalo gitu kenalin ke gue aja deh. Mayan ganteng gitu, gak akan malu-maluin di bawa jalan." Jawab Jihoon yang berhasil bikin Woojin ngegeplak pala sohibnya tersebut.

"Makan noh ganteng." Cerocos Woojin terus ngeloyor ninggalin Jihoon (lagi). Jihoonnya? Misuh-misuh lah.

"WOY GINGSUL, KOK GUE DI TINGGALIN SIH?!" 

**TBC.**

 ** _Lagi ada ide, jadi di ketik aja keburu ilang hehe :(_**

 ** _Gaje ya? Ya maap. Semoga joah yeorobun❤_**


	3. Jemput

Langit udah gelap karena awan mendung yang kayaknya udah gak sabar nyerang bumi padahal ini masih sore. Woojin baru aja keluar dari kelas terakhirnya hari ini. Katanya sih hari ini dia bakal pulang di jemput sama sang Ayah. Woojin pun buru-buru telpon ayahnya, dia soalnya takut keburu hujan.

"Halo ayah?"

"Halo Kak, maaf ayah gak bisa jemput ternyata. Ini ayah ada kedatangan temen ke rumah. Kakak pulang naik grab aja bisa gak?" Belom Woojin ngomong, eh ayahnya udah nyamber aja bilang gak bisa jemput.

"Ih kok ayah php sih? Kan udah janji mau jemput kakak." Woojin misuh-misuh manja.

"Duh kak, ini ayah lagi ada tamu masa di tinggal. Naik grab aja ya?" Woojin cemberut parah gara-gara denger apa kata ayahnya tersebut. Padahal ayahnya janji mau jemput terus mau ngajak beli sepatu baru. Huh ayahnya psp emang, iya, pemberi sepatu palsu.

"Yaudah iya kakak naek grab. Dah ayah." Woojin langsung nutup sambungan telpon karena ngambek. Ngaku seme tapi kelakuan kayak anak perawan pms. Y aja Jin.

Dengan wajah betmut, Woojin ngebuka aplikasi ojek onlennya. Dan gak lama kemudian dia dapet notif kalo udah dapet _driver_ dengan nama **Lai Guanlin**.

"Waduh ini beneran apa ngojek pake motor Vixion? Ini juga kok gak keliatan fotonya ya?" Woojin kebingungan. Lah iya kan aneh banget kok ada orang ngojek pake motor gituan? Mana gak ada fotonya. Jangan-jangan ini grab ghaib lagi? Pikir si Gingsul ngaco.

Demi meyakinkan dirinya, Woojin pun inisiatif ngechat si _driver_ grab duluan, tapi gagal terus chatnya. Karena langit makin mendung, Woojin mutusin telpon abangnya aja biar cepet. Dan bener aja gak sampe berapa detik dia pencet tombol _call_ , udah diangkat sama abang grabnya.

"Halo mas Guanlin? Ini saya yang mesen grab. Ditunggu di depan gerbang kampus ya. Ini saya gak bisa chat masnya, aplikasinya Error kayaknya." Woojin nyerocos duluan.

 _"Oh oke. Tunggu sebentar ya saya udah dijalan kok."_

"Oke mas. Kalo nyari saya, yang pake sweater item sama tas gemblok terus ada gingsulnya ya. Makasih." Tut. Dan lagi-lagi telpon di putus dari pihak Woojin. Sayang pulsa dia, masnya beda operator soalnya.

Woojin mutusin nunggu di depan gerbang kampus. Sesekali dia celingukan nyariin Vixion merah yang katanya bakal jemput dia.

"Kak Woojin?" Woojin noleh pas ada suara yang manggil dia. Dan terlihatlah seorang cowok tinggi diatas Vixion merah ngomong ke dia.

"Loh? Lo kan grab yang tadi pagi? Kok muncul lagi? Kan namanya bukan Yongguk." Iya yeorobun, ternyata yang datang adalah mas grab ganteng tadi pagi lagi.

"Ah, itu yang tadi pagi sebenernya orderan baba saya kak. Tapi baba saya gak bisa ambil jadi saya gantiin. Saya Guanlin. Yaudah ayo berangkat kak, ini helmnya." _Driver_ grab yang sekarang sudah terindentifikasi namanya sebagai Guanlin ngasih Woojin helm.

 _Bodo amat anjir gak peduli gue siapanya siapa. Yang penting gue balik mau ngambek sama ayah. -pwj, soon to be uke sangar 2k17_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak, rumahnya belok ke mana dari tk produksi?" Tanya Guanlin, soalnya tadi kan dia nunggu di TK produksi gak langsung jemput dirumah Woojin.

"Belok kiri ntar di jalan nayana, terus lurus dikit. Rumah saya yang catnya warna maroon." Jelas Woojin.

"Wah kok kayak rumah temen saya ya kak arahnya." Kata Guanlin lagi. Woojin cuma nimpalin 'Oh gitu' dengan wajah tanpa minat efek masih bete.

"Kak, lagi badmood ya? Mukanya di tekuk terus jadi gak semanis tadi pagi loh kak." Ceplos Guanlin. Ya niatnya menghibur sih, tapi malah bikin si Gingsul tambah nekuk mukanya.

"Manis palamu mlejit. Gue ganteng tau. Duh jangan bawel deh gue lagi pusing." Sungut Woojin yang malah bikin Guanlin ketawa ngeliat ekspresi muka Woojin dari spion. Gemes dia soalnya ekspresi Woojin imut dan manis banget menurutnya. Tenang gengs, Guan gak siwer kok :)

"Eh, turunin gue disini! Berhenti cepet berhenti!" Rengek Woojin tiba-tiba yang bikin Guanlin ngerem mendadak dan berhasil membuat tubuh Woojin nubruk punggung Guanlin. Untung Woojin cowok, kalo cewek mah menang banyak si Guanlin.

"Kan rumahnya masih belok di depan kak? Kok berhentinya disini?"

"Berisik banget sih lo. Gue mau beli tahu bulat dulu." Sahut Woojin yang udah berlari ke arah tukang tahu bulat. Mana masih pake helm.

 _Lucu amat, Gusti. Pengen gue bawa pulang. -lgl._

Gak lama kemudian Woojin balik lagi dengan 2 kresek ditangan berisi tahu bulat dan cimol bumbu kacang.

"Nih ongkos grabnya." Woojin ngasih duit 15 ribu ke Guanlin sama helm yang dia pake.

"Karena gue gak bisa lebihin ongkosnya, lo ambil ini aja ya. Gak nerima penolakan gue." Woojin ngasih salah satu kreseknya dia yang isi cimol sama tahu bulat ke Guanlin.

"Loh padahal gak di lebihin gak apa loh kak." Guanlin agak gak enak gitu kan masa di bayarin sama calon gebetan. Yha calon gebetan.

"Yaudah si ambil aja gak usah ribet. Guenya juga mau kasih. Udah ya, duluan bye." Woojin ngeloyor gitu aja. Ninggalin Guanlin yang sekarang senyum lebar ngeliatin Woojin dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Loh, ayah katanya ada tamu?" Tanya Woojin pas dia dateng dan sudah disambut bunda dan ayahnya di ruang tamu yang lagi manja-manjaan. Ayah Youngmin lagi tidurin kepalanya di atas pangkuan Bunda Kenta. Gak sadar umur sama tempat emang :)

"Oh, temen ayah udah pulang 5 menit yang lalu kak." Woojin cuma oh aja. Lagian dia masih bete sama ayahnya.

"Eh kak, nanti malem ikut ya? Ayah mau ngumpul sama temen ayah buat ngomongin reuni." Tambah ayah Youngmin.

"Ayah yang mau reuni kok kakak yg harus ikut? Males ah." Jawab Woojin sambil ngelipet tangan di dada terus bibirnya agak maju. Yang gini masih bisa di sebut seme? :)

"Semuanya ikut kok. Ayah juga mau ngenalin anak temen ayah ke kakak. Ntar kita sambil jalan cari sepatu baru deh." Ngedenger kata sepatu baru, muka Woojin mendadak bangkit dari kegelapan dan kesuraman.

"Hm, yaudah deh ok." Kata Woojin yang masih agak jaim jawabnya.

"Bun, Yah, kakak ke atas dulu ya?" Pamit Woojin terus lari ke kamarnya.

Baru aja Woojin mau nggabruk kasurnya, tiba-tiba ada whatsapp masuk ke hp dia.

 **+628xx-xxxx-xxxx**  
 **Add Contact | Block**

 ** _Kak Woojin? Lagi sibuk gak?_**

 **Iya. Nggak kok. Ini siapa?**

 ** _Ini Guanlin kak._**  
 ** _Minggu ini kakak free gak?_**  
 ** _Kalo free, kita jalan yuk?_**

**Tbc.**  
 ** _Hai kenapa ini makin gaje? Aku ngatau frinz :(_**  
 ** _Maaf ia aku Bunda Kenta x Ayah Youngmin shipper garis tegang heheh. Karena Kenta cocok jadi mamanya Woojin. Bergingsul dan raja darkpast : "_** ** _D_**

 ** _Yaudah semoga joah❤_**


	4. Ketemu lagi

**+628xx-xxxx-xxxx**  
 **Add Contact | Block**

 ** _Kak Woojin? Lagi sibuk gak?_**

 **Iya. Nggak kok. Ini siapa?**

 ** _Ini Guanlin kak._**  
 ** _Minggu ini kakak free gak?_**  
 ** _Kalo free, kita jalan yuk?_**

 **Lo gila apa? Kita kenal juga nggak.**  
 **Lagian darimana lo tau nomor gue?**  
 **Stalker ya lo?**

 ** _Lah kan tadi kakak telpon duluan._**  
 ** _Ya makanya kak biar makin kenal._**  
 ** _Mau gak?_**

 **Anjir-_-**  
 **Ogah. Geli gue. Lo kira gue apaan?**

 _ **Yah, mungkin kakak jodoh saya? 😆**_

 **Sinting-_-**  
 **Udah lo gak usah chat gue lagi.**  
 **Bye.**

 ** _Kak Woojin kok gitu?_**  
 ** _Lah kok cuma di read kak?_**  
 ** _Kak Woojin?_**

•••

Guanlin nyimpen hpnya disamping dia dengan muka cemberut. Yailah baru juga mau pedekate, eh udah ditolak duluan.

"Apa gue terlalu ngegas ya?" Guanlin mikir keras. Padahal emang iya dianya bego, baru ketemu udah ngajak jalan. Kan geblek.

"Duh padahal gue beneran ngerasa si kakak gingsul itu jodoh gue." Guanlin bermonolog ria. Sotoy emang.

"Lin, ngapain kamu ngelamun?" Guanlin yg lagi mikir keras tapi gak tegang(?) noleh pas denger suara mamanya.

"Eh, gak ngelamun kok ma, cuma lagi mikir aja." Jawab Guanlin. Sebagai mama yg baik, sang mama pun duduk di sebelah Guanlin guna mengkepo-in anak tunggalnya tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa? Ada yang bikin kamu sedih? Ayo cerita sama mama." Kata Mama Shihyun lembut banget sambil ngusap-ngusap rambut Guanlin. Guanlin natap mamanya terus masang duckface.

"Ma, dulu mama gimana bisa pacaran sama baba? Kan baba beler ma. Baba pelet mama gak?" Tanya Guanlin tiba-tiba yang sukses bikin mama Shihyun ketawa cantik.

"Kamu kok nanya gitu hm? Lagi suka sama orang ya? Tapi orangnya nolak duluan pas di deketin?" Gotcha! Mama Shihyun sangat peka ternyata yeorobun.

"Iya ma. Masa tadi aku ngajak jalan dia, dia malah bilang aku sinting?" Guanlin sekarang lagi meluk mamanya dari samping sambil ndusel-ndusel manja. Mamanya sih cuma ketawa-ketawa cantik.

"Kok anak mama yang paling ganteng ini bisa sampe ditolak? Udah kenal berapa lama emang?"

"Aku juga gak ngerti ma. Baru tadi pagi kenalnya."

 _Pantesan aja di bilang sinting. Anak sama bapak ternyata sama aja. —Lai Shihyun._

"Mungkin orangnya memang agak tertutup sama orang baru, nak. Jangan nyerah. Kalo emang kamu suka, kejar aja. Pasti dapet. Siapa sih yang bisa nolak kalo dikejar anak mama yang paling ganteng ini?" Kata Shihyun nyemangatin anaknya. Walaupun dalam hati dia pengen noyor Guanlin karena kebodohan anak tunggalnya yang nurun banget dari bapaknya.

"Gitu ya ma? Emang baba dulu gitu juga pas dapetin mama?"

"Gak sih. Baba mu lebih sinting. Baru ketemu di angkot terus langsung ngajak mama nikah." Jawab Shihyun yang ternyata membuat Guanlin termotivasi sesuatu.

 _Mungkin kak Woojin maunya langsung diajak nikah kayak baba dulu ngajak mama kali ya? Besok-besok gue ajak nikah deh kalo gitu. —Lai Guanlin, otaknya stengah beler, kayak muka bapaknya._

 _Suka-suka Guanlin aja lah yeorobun._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Bun, kita mau kemana emangnya ini?" Daehwi nanya bundanya yang duduk di kursi depan. Jadi ceritanya mereka sekeluarga ini lagi di mobil untuk bertemu teman-teman ayah dan bundanya dulu. Mau ngomongin acara reuni sambil kumpul keluarga gitu.

"Kita mau ketemu temen-temen band ayah sama bunda. Ngomongin buat liburan bareng minggu depan nak." Jawab bunda Kenta. Fyi guise, jadi dulu bunda Kenta sama ayah Youngmin ini cinlok gara-gara pernah bernaungan dalam satu grup yang sama bernama _yeoreojwo_ band.

"Liburan barengnya kemana bun? Adek pengen ke puncak dong bun. Nginep di villa gitu pasti seru deh." Saran Daehwi. Soalnya Daehwi emang paling suka main ke puncak gak tau kenapa.

"Puncak mulu gak ada bosen. Ke puncak aja sana sendirian dew. Gak usah ngajak bunda sama ayah." Woojin berkomentar. Iya abis dia bosen kali hampir tiap liburan mereka ke puncak mulu.

"Biarin dong. Gak usah protes. Kayak kakak punya saran bagusan aja."

"Yeu gue punya saran kok. Mending kita ke Dufan. Atau ya tempat main gitulah, kan seru tuh. Iya gak yah, bun?" Woojin minta dukungan ayah sama bundanya.

"Kakak aja sana ke Dufan sendiri. Adek mau ke puncak sama ayah sama bunda." Sungut Daehwi gak setuju sama usul abang bergingsulnya tersebut.

"Udah jangan berantem. Nanti kita omongin bareng sama temen ayah yang lain. Sekarang ayo turun, udah sampe tuh." Komando sang ayah pas mereka udah sampe di depan salah satu restoran ternama milik temen ayah Youngmin.

Woojin pun langsung turun gitu aja, beda sama Daehwi yang ngambek dulu karena gak dapet dukungan ayah dan bundanya tadi. Anak bungsu mah gitu emang.

Setelah Daehwi berhasil di iming-imingi sepatu baru dan berhasil diajak keluar dari mobil, keluarga Park pun langsung menuju lantai dua restoran tersebut. Mereka disana langsung di sambut Om Dongho selaku pemilik restoran. Mereka diajak ke meja yang emang udah di sediakan khusus untuk acara reuni Yeoreojwo band.

Di meja orang tua udah ada om Daniel dan tante Ong (istrinya). Terus juga ada Koh Yongguk sama Ci Shihyun yang udah duduk dengan anteng dan aestheticnya.

"Wah, ini Woojin sama Daehwi ya? Udah gede aja. Terakhir ketemu pas masih pada sd ya." Kata Ci Shihyun pas ngeliat kedua anak keluarga Park. Woojin sama Daehwi senyum aja terus nyalamin satu-satu orang tua yang ada di sana.

"Eh, ini anak-anak kalian kemana?" Tanya ayah Youngmin yang menyadari bocil-bocil temennya gak pada kelihatan.

"Oh, mereka di meja pojok. Di pisahin biar kita ngobrolin rencananya bisa khusyuk." sahut om Dongho.

"Nyeon, Nyeon, ini Daehwi sama Woojin ajak ngumpul di meja kalian gih." Om Dongho manggil anaknya yang kebetulan lewat deket meja mereka.

"Oke siap dad!" Haknyeon hormat terus ngajak Daehwi sama Woojin ngikutin dia. Haknyeon ngerangkul Woojin terus ngobrol random gitu, maklum mereka dari kecil emang deket, mana satu sekolah mulu dari TK-SMA.

"Eh hari ini kita ada anggota baru loh, anaknya Om Yongguk." Kata Haknyeon ke Woojin.

"Gak peduli gue Nyeon. Gue ikut kesini biar dibeliin sepatu baru doang sama ayah." Sahut Woojin cuek. Ya karena memang niat dia itu doang : D

"Rese lo. Gue kan ngasih tau doang." Ambek Haknyeon yang di bales cengiran Woojin.

"Guaaaan, kok ada disini sih?" Daehwi yang tadi jalan duluan di depan Woojin sama Haknyeon langsung hebring begitu ngeliat siapa yang duduk di meja buat mereka.

Woojin yang ngedenger pekikan gak jelas adeknya langsung fokusin mata ke orang yang ngobrol sama Daehwi. Dia ngobrol sama cowok tinggi yang lagi ngebelakangin Woojin sama Haknyeon sekarang.

"Lo ngobrol sama siapa sih Dew, heboh a- LAH ANJIR KOK ADA LO SIH DISINI?" Woojin langsung heboh pas ngeliat orang yang ngobrol sama Daehwi.

"Wah, ada kak Woojin? Haha bener kan kata saya apa? Jodoh kita kak sampe ketemu lagi gini." Guanlin langsung senyum ganteng pas ngeliat (calon) jodohnya nongol.

"Sinting lo emang. Ikut gue sini Nyeon." Woojin langsung narik Hakyeon yang baru aja mau duduk buat pergi dari sana. Ninggalin Daehwi yang cengo liat kakaknya ngomel ke temen kuliahnya tersebut.

"Guan, lo kenal abang gue?" Tanya Daehwi yang masih agak shock liat respon abangnya barusan.

"Oh, jadi kak Woojin itu abang lo Dew?" Daehwi ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Iya. Kok lo bisa kenal abang gue sih Guan?" Daehwi ngulang pertanyaannya. Guanlinnya cuma senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Dew, lo harus latihan manggil gue kakak mulai sekarang."

"Hah? Kok gitu, Guan?"

"Iya, soalnya gue calon jodohnya kakak lo."

 **TBC.**

 _ **Double update yeoreobun. Iya Miconya lagi demen nulis jadi nulis mulu heuheu. Makasih loh kalian yang baca, fav, follow dan ninggalin review. Ku bahagia PanChamku banyak yang sayang ;-;**_

 _ **Yaudah semoga Joah❤**_


	5. Pusing

"Anjir nyeon kok itu makhluk tiang satu ada disini sih?" Woojin misuh-misuh pas udah narik Haknyeon ke arah luar restoran.

"Siapa? Guanlin? Lo kenal dia Jin?" Haknyeon nautin alisnya.

"Gak kenal tapi dia sokap banget sama gue. Dia ambil orderan grab gue 2x tadi pagi sama sore, terus pas udah balik, dia tiba-tiba whatsapp gue ngajak jalan. Sinting apa?" Curhat Woojin.

"Lah dia mas-mas Grab? Jadi lo ceritanya di gebet dia Jin? Anjir sohib buluk kesayangan gue bakal banting setir jadi uke?!" Haknyeon goyang-goyang badan Woojin sambil pasang muka kaget. Gila frinz, _shock_ duluan dia bayangin Woojin jadi uke.

"Kagak anjir! Yakali gue nguke!" Woojin nepis tangan Haknyeon terus ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Rasanya bisa gila dia ketemu Guanlin mulu.

 _Mungkin gilanya ntar kayak cinta, Jin. Tunggu aja. —Mico._

"Ya abis kisah cinta lo rumit. Kali aja lo banting setir setelah di selingkuhin Hyungseob." Woojin natap Haknyeon pake muka super keruh. Ini makhluk satu suka gak sadar diri kenapa ya?

"Eh kampret, suka nggak ngaca lo. Gara-gara siapa hubungan gue sama Hyungseob ribet? Kalo lo gak kepincut si Sunwoo-Sunwoo itu juga gak bakal kejadian kali." Haknyeon garuk-garuk tengkuknya terus nyengir. Emang salah dia sih. Untung Woojin tuh baik jadi dia masih mau temenan sama si Kenyon.

"Ya maaf sih Jin. Terus sekarang lo-"

"NYEON! HAKNYEON!" Baru aja Haknyeon mau nanya, eh sang bapake udah manggil dia duluan dari dalem.

"IYA DAD, BENTAR! Jin, bapak negara manggil, gue ke dalem dulu bentar ya ntar lanjutin lagi curhatnya." Kata Haknyeon terus ngacir gitu aja ninggalin Woojin sendirian, panggilan bapak negara penting soalnya yeorobun.

 _Si kampret, gak bisa banget gue andelin si Kenyon. -pwj._

 _ **.**  
_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Woojin ngeliatin sekelilingnya, sepi banget. Ya sepilah, orang lantai 2 ini emang sengaja di _booking_ khusus, jadi gak ada orang selain para anggota _yeoreojwo_ band dan keluarganya. Dan di bagian luar itu agak remang karena konsepnya di lantai 2 ini emang khusus buat pertemuan keluarga atau semacamnya jadi tertutup gitu. Woojin yang udah terlanjur badmood pun milih gak masuk lagi kedalem. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong disana, nopang dagu dengan malesnya.

"Sendirian aja kak?" Baru aja Woojin mau santai dikit, eh tiang listrik yang sengaja dia hindarin malah dateng.

"Punya mata kan? Ngapain lo nanya-nanya." Kata Woojin galak. Guanlin mah senyum aja gaes soalnya menurut dia marahnya Woojin tuh lucu.

"Galak banget sih kak. Lagi bete ya?" Guanlin sekarang ngambil tempat buat duduk berhadapan sama Woojin.

"Menurut lo?" Woojin ngerotasiin matanya males. Ini tiang bendera satu bisa dimusnahin bentar aja gak sih dari depan dia?

"Jangan bete-bete dong kak. Masa ketemu calon jodoh malah bete sih kak?" Kata Guanlin lagi sambil pamerin _gummy smile_ -nya.

 _Ngapain senyum begitu anjir, kayak om om mesum. -pwj, masih belum sadar akan kegantengan lgl._

"Calon jodoh udel lo mletup. Lo tuh beneran gak waras ya? Ngapain sih gangguin gue mulu?" Cerocos Woojin yang emang lagi sensi. Mungkin anak sulung ayah Youngmin lagi pms guise.

"Aku kan cuma mau deketin orang yang aku suka. Masa gak boleh sih, hm?"

 _Sampah, ngapain dia ngedehem sambil ngomong pake aku-akuan segala. -inner pwj._

"Geli anjir. Eh gue tuh seme ya. Jadi kalo lo mau deketin gue, mending lo mikir 17x deh sebelum gue minta bantu kak Seto sleding leher lo." Sungut Woojin pasang _gesture_ dan muka ngambek yang sialnya malah keliatan makin lucu di mata Guanlin.

"Aduh kak, kenapa kakak lucu sama gemes banget sih? Aku rasanya jadi makin suka deh sama kakak." Guanlin ngecondongin badannya ke depan terus nangkup pipi Woojin dan dia unyel-unyel kayak _squishy_.

"Ih ngapain sih lo anjir?!" Woojin nepis tangannya Guanlin cepet-cepet. Tapi bukan Guanlin namanya kalo nyerah, dia terus-terusan nangkup dan unyel-unyel pipi Woojin lagi walau si empunya udah ngamuk-ngamuk ke dia.

"Kak, aku suka beneran deh sama kakak. Kak Woojin mau gak nikah sama aku?"

 **TBC.**

 ** _Hai frinz. Mico balik nih. Makasih banget kalian yang udah baca, vote, dan comment. Bahagia akutu baca comment kalian dan maaf gak bisa balesin karena Mico ini orangnya garink kriuk jadi suka gak tau mau bales apa huhuhu T_T Tapi Mico selalu baca satu-satu kok! Kalian penyemangatku untuk melayarkan kapal ini uhuyyy._**

 ** _ ** _Btw chapt ini pendek banget ya? Iya emang miyane Mico lagi riweuh T_T_** Tapi chapt selanjutnya ku usahakan nyampe 1k words lagi kayak biasanya:(_**

 ** _Semoga masih joah! Alapuyyy_**


	6. Pusing pt2

"Kak, aku suka beneran deh sama kakak. Kak Woojin mau gak nikah sama aku?"

 _PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Guanlin setelah praktekin ulang cara pdkt mama dan babanya dulu. Bego emang :)

"Eh, lo tuh beneran sinting apa gimana sih? Minta banget gue jadiin dendeng apa?!" Kata Woojin dengan nada tinggi karena marah. Siapa yang gak marah tiba-tiba di ajak nikah begitu, dikira nikah kayak main rumah-rumahan apa?

"Kak, tapi aku serius sama kakak. Dari pertama aku liat kakak aja aku udah yakin kakak itu jodoh aku." Guanlin ngegenggam kedua tangan Woojin, walau sesekali ia masih meringis karena efek tamparan Woojin yang emang sakit banget.

"Lepasin gue! Mau gue aduin ayah gue apa lo?!" Woojin lagi-lagi gak nyelo. Dia berontak berusaha ngelepasin tangannya dari Guanlin, tapi sayangnya tenaga Guanlin lebih gede.

"Kak, pandang aku dulu dong kak. Aku kurang apa sih emang? Aku ganteng, pinter, tajir juga. Kakak pasti bahagia kok sama aku. Kurang apa lagi aku kak?" Kata Guanlin yang kayaknya emang bener-bener _over-confident._ Susah di pahami tiang satu ini emang.

"Lo tuh kurang waras tau gak! Cepet lepasin gue!" Woojin masih berusaha ngelepasin tangannya dari Guanlin.

"AYAAAAAAAH, TOLONGIN KAKAK! AYAAAAAAH!" Woojin tiba-tiba teriak dengan suara yang maha dahsyat, ngalahin teriakannya Daehwi kalo di rumah.

"Kakak kenapa kak?" Bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang pria tinggi mirip alpaca yang di ikuti pria lain bermata sipit di belakangnya, Woojin akhirnya bisa lepas dari cengkraman si tiang listrik.

"Ayaaah, tangan kakak di cengkram sama si tiang listrik. Sakit banget yah, marahin tuh yah, tangan kakak merah gini." Woojin langsung ngumpet di belakang ayahnya terus ngadu sambil nunjukin tangannya yang emang memerah efek cengkraman kuat Guanlin.

"Ya ampun, kalian tuh main apa sih kok cengkram-cengkraman tangan segala?" Youngmin sekarang ngelus-ngelus tangan anaknya yang memerah terus sesekali ngeliat ke arah Guanlin yang lagi mandangin Woojin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Lin, kamu ngapain Woojin sih? Kok kamu kasar gitu? Baba gak pernah ngajarin loh." Pria sipit yang ngikutin Youngmin rupanya Yongguk, ayahnya Guanlin.

"Aku tuh gak ngapa-ngapain, ba. Aku cuma ngajak kak Woojin ngomong tapi kak Woojinnya gak mau liat aku." Guanlin mencoba membela diri. Kan dia emang cuma pengen ngobrol sama Woojin, tapi Woojinnya kayak ngehindar mulu.

"Tapi gak harus kasar juga. Cepet minta maaf sama Woojin." Yongguk sekarang ngelipet tangannya di dada sambil natap anak semata wayangnya dengan tajam. Guanlin gak bisa nolak kalo gini mah.

"Kak Woojin, maafin Guan ya." Kata Guanlin akhirnya dengan nada bersalah. Dia natap Woojin yang masih ngelendot berlindung di belakang Om Youngmin.

"Kak, maafan cepet tuh. Guanlinnya udah mau minta maaf." Youngmin menatap anak sulungnya lembut. Tapi Woojin malah menggeleng.

"Kakak gak mau yah. Ayo kita pulang aja." Woojin narik tangan Youngmin buat pergi dari situ.

"Loh loh kok pulang kak? Itu Guanlinnya gimana kak?"

"Yaudah kalo ayah gak mau pulang, kakak pulang sendiri aja." Woojin langsung ngeloyor masuk sambil ngambek. Hdh gini nih kelakuan seme?

"Duh, Guan maaf ya, Woojinnya mungkin emang lagi badmood. Kita duluan ya. Yong, ntar kita lanjut lagi obrolannya." Kata Youngmin cepet terus buru-buru nyusul anaknya yang ngambek. Ninggalin Yongguk sama Guanlin yang sekarang masih tatap-tatapan. Tepatnya sih, Yongguk yang natap Guanlin pake muka serius, ilang belernya dia kalo lagi serius gitu.

"Lin, kamu tuh kenapa sih? Masa baru ketemu anak temen baba, udah bikin anaknya ngambek aja?" Kata Yongguk gak habis fikir kok anaknya bisa rese begitu, padahal Guanlin biasanya kan cuek banget ke orang baru. Guanlin natap balik babanya terus masang muka kesel.

"Ini semua gara-gara baba! Coba aku gak ngikutin baba, pasti kak Woojin gak akan ngambek. Tau ah, aku pusing." Guanlin misuh-misuh terus masuk lagi ke dalem restoran, ninggalin Yongguk yang masih cengo liat kelakuan anaknya.

"Kok jadi oe sih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak, udah tidur? Adek boleh masuk?" Terdengar suara Daehwi yang ngetuk pintu kamarnya Woojin.

"Belom, masuk aja dek." Sahut Woojin yang masih senderan di kepala ranjang sambil main game. Daehwi pun masuk sambil bawa selimut pink dan guling kesayangannya.

"Adek bobok disini ya kak?" Daehwi naik ke ranjang Woojin terus ngambil tempat di sebelah kakaknya. Woojin cuma ngangguk aja, masih fokus sama gamenya. Udah biasa dia sama Daehwi yang pengen tidur bareng dia, paling adeknya itu lagi kumat penakutnya.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan milik si Sulung. Woojin masih dan tetep asik sama gamenya, sedangkan Daehwi cuma gerak-gerak gelisah di atas ranjang besar kakaknya. Daehwi bosen karena gak ada chat sama sekali, eh gak ding- yang gak ada chat cuma pacarnya si bule Samuel, tapi tetep aja Daehwi bete rasanya kayak gak ada chat sama sekali makanya dia pindah ke kamar kakaknya, niatnya pengen curhat-curhatan gitu, tapi kakaknya malah sibuk sendiri.

Dari tadi pun Daehwi cuma bolak-balik buka instagram-whatsapp-line-kkt-path, tak tentu arah. Sesekali ngecekin _story_ temen-temennya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia stuck di satu _story whatsapp,_ punya Guanlin. Dia ngeupload foto woojin pake caption "Cakep banget calon jodoh."

 _Ini tiang listrik beneran naksir kakak gue? Gila sampe bisa dapet fotonya kakak segala —ldh, bingung akan jalan pikir lgl._

Daehwi melirik ke samping, ke arah kakaknya yang (masih aja) asik ngegame, ngeliatin kakaknya dengan mata menyipit. Merasa di pandangi, Woojin pun berhenti main game dan balik menatap Daehwi yang di kiranya sedang minta perhatian. Ia sekarang ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Daehwi lalu mengelus rambut adiknya dengan sayang.

"Adek kenapa? Mau curhat?" Tanya Woojin _to the point_. Daehwi menggeleng kecil.

"Adek mau nanya. Kok kakak bisa di gebet Guanlin sih?" Denger nama Guanlin bikin Woojin tiba-tiba badmood. Anti banget rasanya dia sama Guanlin tuh.

"Ngapain sih nanyain dia dek?"

"Ya gpp sih kak. Ngerasa aneh aja sama Guanlin. Di kampus aja dia cueknya kebangetan sama semua orang, terus tau-tau ngejar kakak kayak orang kesurupan." Ujar Daehwi. Woojin jadi mikir sejenak. Masa sih Guanlin cuek? Di liat dari awal aja dia udah nyangka si Guanlin tipe menel bin ngegas sampe bikin dia pusing.

"Tapi kak, adek dukung sih kalo kakak sama Guan. Dia anaknya baik kok, adek kenal banget perangai dia soalnya." Tambah Daehwi. Woojin lagi-lagi ngegeleng.

"Jangan ngaco kamu dek. Udah kamu tidur aja, udah malem ini." Titah Woojin. Daehwi cuma manyun, gak bisa dia mah ngelawan Woojin kalo mereka lagi berdua gini. Dan akhirnya nurut tidur dengan posisi di elus-elus kepalanya sama sang kakak.

Woojin sendiri pengen ikut tidur juga. Tapi Woojin gak bisa. Dia tiba-tiba aja kepikiran apa kata Daehwi soal Guanlin. Woojin sendiri bingung sebenernya apa yang bikin bocah tiang listrik itu bisa ngejar dia dan sampe ngajak nikah padahal baru sehari ketemu.

Bayangan Guanlin yang senyum-senyum terus ngerdusin dia rasanya keputer gitu aja di otak Woojin.

 _Hadeh, lama-lama gue ikutan sinting gara-gara si makhluk tiang itu. —pwj, mulai gila gara-gara lgl._

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bundaaaaa kakak telat!" Woojin teriak-teriak heboh pas keluar dari kamarnya. Bikin sang bunda yang lagi nyiapin sarapan kaget. Untung bundanya gak latahan.

"Hah?! KAKAK TELAT? LOH KOK?! ANAK SIAPA? SIAPA YANG NGELAKUIN INI KE KAKAK?!" Bunda Kenta ikutan teriak heboh, matanya tiba-tiba udah merah aja kayak orang mau nangis.

"Apaan sih bunda, kakak telat berangkat kuliah ini bukan telat hamil. Duh bunda kok gak bangunin kakak sih?" Woojin misuh-misuh seperti biasanya. Bundanya kok suka agak pinter gitu mikirnya :(

"Oh kirain kakak telat gara-gara anaknya koh Yongguk." Iya yeorobun, Kenta udah tau tentang kejadian cengkram-cengkraman anaknya semalem itu, dikasih tau ayah semalem.

"IH BUNDA APAAN SIH. Udah ah kakak berangkat, dadah bunda." Woojin buru-buru masukin bekel makanan yang udah disiapin bunda Kenta ke tas terus salim dan ngeloyor keluar.

"KAK SARAPAN DULU!" Teriak bunda Kenta yang sayangnya gak di denger sama sekali sama Woojin yang rusuh keluar.

Woojin lari-lari keluar rumahnya tapi baru berapa langkah dia udah berhenti lagi gara-gara keinget sesuatu.

"Si anjir kan gue pesen grab." Woojin buru-buru ngerogoh saku celananya buat ngambil hapenya. Baru aja dia mau buka aplikasi grab, tiba-tiba muncul peringatan di layar hpnya.

 _low battery._

"Ah sial." Woojin misuh-misuh. Udah telat, hpnya lowbat, gimana ke kampusnya coba?

"Aku anter ke kampus yuk kak?" Tiba-tiba ada helm item di sodorin ke depan wajah Woojin. Woojin ngedongak dan mendapati seorang cowok tinggi lagi senyum cerah ke dia.

"ANJIR KOK ADA LO LAGI SIH?" Woojin refleks teriak pas ngeliat yang ngasih helm ke dia ternyata si tiang listrik yang kemaren ngelamar dia. Ciaaa ngelamar.

"Tadinya aku mau ke rumah kakak, ketemu Daehwi. Tapi aku liat kakak lagi buru-buru mau pergi ke kampus. Jadi yaudah yuk aku anter dulu kak." Sahut Guanlin masih dengan senyuman ademnya. Woojin micingin matanya natap si tiang.

"Mau ngapain lo nyamperin adek gue? Awas ya lo macem-macemin adek gue. Abis lo gue banting." Ancam Woojin dengan ekspresi (sok) galak. Ya walaupun keliatannya Woojin cuek, tapi Daehwi itu tetep prioritas utama Woojin karena dia adalah kakak yang baik (katanya).

"Mau ngasihin tugas kelompok doang kak. Udah deh, aku bukan orang jahat kok. Yuk aku anter? Udah siang loh. Kakak ntar telat gak bisa masuk kelas." Woojin mikir dulu sebentar. Di satu sisi dia masih sebel sama tiang jemuran berjalan ini, tapi di sisi lain dia butuh banget tumpangan ke kampus. Mana hpnya lowbatt gak akan mungkin bisa order grab. Mau balik minjem hp bundanya juga malah bakal ngabisin waktu.

"Yaudah deh, ini gue mau karena kepepet doang ya." Kata Woojin terus ngambil helm dari tangan Guanlin. Iya dia mah jual mahal terus kan biar si tiangnya gak hidrocepalus (re: gede kepala). Guanlin nyengir. Woojin pun nurut naik ke vixion merahnya Guanlin.

"Iya kak. Yaudah kita berangkat sekarang ya? Pegangan kak." Kata Guanlin udah ancang-ancang ngegas motornya.

"Ogah ya gue pegang-pe— WOY ANJIR GUANLIN PELAN-PELAN!" Woojin refleks meluk Guanlin pas si manusia tiang jemuran itu ngegas motornya. Gak kira-kira aja si tiang main ngegas gimana kalo Woojin jatoh coba? Tapi ya namanya juga Guanlin, Woojin aja di gas abis-abisan, apalagi motor? :)

"PELAN-PELAN BEGO! GUE GAK MAU MATI MUDA!" Teriak Woojin dengan keadaan masih meluk Guanlin. Guanlinnya? Pura-pura gak denger aja dia mah sambil senyum-senyum.

 _Mayan pagi-pagi udah di peluk yang tercinta. —lgl, driver grab terganteng 2k17_

 **TBC.**

 ** _Hai, aku up lagi :D Maaf kalo alurnya kelambatan. Aku emang tipe yang alot dan pelan gak ngegas kayak Guanlin :(_**

 ** _Ngomong-ngomong, happy 1k reader! Aku gak nyangka ternyata yang minat baca pancham banyak banget T_T Padahal aku nulis ff ini di hujat dede dan temen berantemku wkwk. Mari kita layarkan kapal selam kita(?)_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di chapt selanjutnya! Luvvv_**


	7. Pedekate

**[!] Ada sedikit 'ehem', tolong yang gak suka atau merasa masih bocil dan polos jangan lanjut membaca chapt ini ya.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Jadi udah semingguan ini Guanlin ngintilin Woojin. Awalnya sih Woojin risih, tapi lama-lama dia biasa juga sih, mayanlah dapet tumpangan gratis buat pergi-pulang kampus. Iya, sejak kejadian Guanlin nganter Woojin ke kampus hari itu, Guanlin jadi rajin banget nganter-jemput Woojin ke kampus, katanya takut Woojin kesayangannya di gondol om-om mesum kalo pulang sendiri, ya in aja ya yeorobun.

Guanlin ini sebenernya tipe-tipe pacar idaman. Gimana nggak idaman kalo tiap pagi dia udah rapih dan wangi terus stan _d by_ diatas Vixion merahnya depan rumah Woojin, gak lupa juga dia bawain roti sama susu pisang buat Woojin, kan perhatian banget. Katanya sih biar Woojin gizinya cukup terus nambah tinggi, jadi ntar kalo ngobrol atau ciuman Guanlin gak terlalu pegel nunduknya. Hehe suka gitu emang :)

Woojinnya juga dengan senang hati nerima aja sekarang. Lumayan jajanan dari Guanlin bisa dia makan pas istirahat jadi hemat. Memanfaatkan keadaan sekali memang si gingsul ini.

Woojin pun udah gak mencak-mencak lagi kalo Guanlin ngomongin jodoh atau nikah, soalnya seperti kata Daehwi, Guanlin gak seburuk yang Woojin kira. Malah kelewat baik dan perhatian walau suka bego dan sulit dimengerti tingkahnya. Apalagi dia itu selalu siaga dan bisa diandalkan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Pacar idaman banget kan? Cuma sayangnya si gingsul masih belum mau aja dijadiin uke, dia masih banyak mikir jadi tiap Guanlin ngajak dia pacaran, selalu dia waro 'Jalanin dulu aja yang ada'. Piechpi hdh.

Tapi ada kemajuan sedikit. Sekarang Guanlin udah boleh main di rumah Woojin. Sebenernya sih bukan main, tapi kerkom sama Daehwi, tapi kan diawasin Woojin jadi Guanlin mah berasa main bareng Woojin. Padahal Woojinnya mah ngawasin takut adeknya diapa-apain si tiang.

"Lin, ini lo bisa kerjain bagian ini gak? Gue mau jemput bahan di rumah Dongbin dulu." Kata Daehwi ke Guanlin. Iya ceritanya mereka berdua sekelompok sama Dongbin, tapi si Dongbinnya sakit terus bahan makalahnya disuruh jemput ke rumahnya aja.

"Oh, bisa. Eh tapi beneran mau lo yang ambil? Gak gue aja nih?" Tanya Guanlin memastikan. Kan jarang si Daehwi mau keluar, dia mah mageran.

"Iya, gue aja yang ambil. Dianter Samuel kok." Sahut Daehwi, terus dia ngecondongin badannya sedikit ke Guanlin.

"Biar lo bisa berduaan sama kakak gue juga." Bisik Daehwi. Guanlin langsung nyengir. Daehwi emang teman yang baik rupanya.

"Yaudah, gue pergi ya. Eh kak, adek keluar dulu ya ambil bahan makalah kerumah Dongbin." Daehwi pamit ke Woojin yang lagi senderan di kepala ranjang, iya mereka kerkomnya di kamar Woojin, kan biar gampang ngawasinnya katanya.

"Loh sendiri dek?" Woojin yang lagi ngegame langsung ngalihin fokusnya.

"Dianter Samuel kok. Adek titip Guanlin ya kak, dia adek suruh ngetik, kalo dia malah males-malesan cekek aja." Woojin cuma ngangguk doang.

"Yaudah geh, hati-hati dek."

"Dah kakak." Dan terdengar suara pintu ditutup pas Daehwi udah pamit ke kakaknya.

Woojin balik lagi sibuk sama gamenya, sedangkan Guanlin lagi susah payah nyoba fokus sama layar laptop. Guanlin dugeun-dugeun yeorobun ditinggal berdua sama Woojin. Mana ayah Youngmin sama bunda Kenta lagi gak ada kan, takut khilaf Guanlin tuh.

Suasana kamar pun jadi hening, cuma ada suara ketikan keyboardnya Guanlin yang berisik banget dari tadi. Udah 25 menitan sejak Daehwi pergi, terus tiba-tiba turun hujan.

"Lin, ngetik mulu, lo gak capek apa?" Woojin memecah keheningan dan bikin Guanlin yang ngetiknya lesehan di karpet noleh sekilas ke calon jodohnya tersebut.

"Capek sih kak, tapi masih banyak banget ini ketikannya." Sahut Guanlin. Gak lama kemudian kedenger suara orang turun dari ranjang.

"Mau gue pijitin gak?" Tanya Woojin yang sekarang duduk disamping Guanlin, dia nanya sambil senyum dan bikin gingsulnya nongol dikit. Ambyar dah si tiang.

"N-nggak ngerepotin apa kak?" Sahut Guanlin. Tumben banget kan Woojin mau deketin dia duluan, biasanya dia ngedeket juga di toyor.

"Nggak lah, mana ada yang ngerepotin kalo buat Linlin." Woojin senyum lagi. CIAAA DIPANGGIL LINLIN SAMA AYANG BEB.

 _Apakah ini rejeki anak sholeh? -lgl_

"Hehe, boleh kalo gak ngerepotin." Yah kesempatan kan cuma dateng sekali, kalo dua kali kan cuma di monopoli, jadi Guanlin iya aja. Mayan, kapan lagi dipijitin yang tercinta.

"Yaudah sini aku pijitin."

 _AKU BOR, AKU. -lgl lagi, diambang keambyaran._

Woojin sekarang udah ngambil posisi di belakang Guanlin, terus mulai mijet pundak si cowok bermarga Lai tersebut pelan-pelan.

"Enak gak lin? Kalo sakit bilang ya?"

"Enak banget kak, mana ada sakitnya hehe." Guanlin nyengir bahagia. Iya lah, berasa di surga dia lagi capek ngetik makalah terus di tawarin pijet. Mana lagi ujan-ujan berduaan, duh ena.

Guanlin hening selagi menikmati pijatan dari si Gingsul kesayangan, sampe tiba-tiba Woojin nurunin tangannya terus meluk leher Guanlin. Guanlin kagetlah dapet backhug di leher tiba-tiba begitu.

"Linlin, dingin." Woojin bisik pelan di telinganya Guanlin terus nyembunyiin mukanya di ceruk leher Guanlin. Bikin Guanlin mau ambyar sambil jumpalitan.

"Kakak kedinginan? Balik ke ranjang gih terus selimutan, mau aku bikinin coklat panas?" Guanlin ngelus tangan Woojin yang lagi meluk leher dia. Guanlin lagi berusaha kalem walau sebenernya dalem hati dia udah ambyar.

"Gak mau. Maunya Linlin. Linlin gak mau peluk aku?" Woojin ngomong pake nada yang imut banget, bikin Guanlin beneran pengen khilaf.

 _COBAAN APA INI GUSTI. GAK KUAT. -lgl, mencoba tidak khilaf._

"Kakak mau aku peluk? Yaudah sini kak aku peluk." Kata Guanlin akhirnya. Kesempatan, kapan lagi Woojin minta peluk duluan kan?

"Jadi boleh pelukan sama Linlin?"

"Boleh lah, apa sih yang nggak buat kak Woojin?" Woojin langsung sumringah terus ngelepas pelukan di leher Guanlin, sekarang dia pindah tempat, naik ke pangkuan Guanlin terus ngelingkarin kakinya di pinggang yang lebih muda, gak lupa tangannya di kalungin lagi ke leher Guanlin. Bikin Guanlin kegerahan seketika.

 _Bangsat. Cobaan apalagi ini kak Woojin duduk diatas adek gue. -inner lgl_

"Hehe, Linlin hangat!" Woojin meluk Guanlin erat, mukanya dia sembunyiin di dada si pemuda bermarga Lai tersebut. Guanlin ngebales pelukan Woojin agak kaku. Gila, abis mimpi apa dia semalem sampe ketiban rejeki nomplok kayak gini.

"Kakak juga hangat kok." Sahut Guanlin yang sekarang tangannya ngusapin punggung Woojin. Yang diusapin sih sekarang udah ndusel-ndusel manja di leher Guanlin.

"Linlin?" Lagi-lagi Guanlin harus mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya gara-gara panggilan menggemaskan dari Woojin yang kini sudah menatap Guanlin dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Linlin, cium." Rengek Woojin dengan nada manja. Guanlin nelen ludahnya. Ini Woojin kesurupan atau gimana ya? Kok jadi manja sama minta aneh-aneh ke Guanlin.

"Kak, kakak serius? Kalo aku udah mulai aku gak yakin bisa berhenti loh kak." Guanlin natap Woojin pas di matanya, yang di tatap cuma ngangguk-ngangguk lucu. Sial, mana tahan Guanlin.

"Mau cium Linliiiiin!" Guanlin mikir sesaat. Apakah ini beneran Woojin? Atau mungkinkah ini balasan dari semua perasaan Guanlin ke Woojin selama ini? Guanlin gak ngerti, tapi yang pasti dia seneng karena ini kayak tanda kalau Woojin udah mau nerima dia.

 _Ya Gusti, maafin Guan mau khilaf dulu ini mumpung ada kesempatan. Gak kuat Guan tuh :( -lgl_

"Okay." Guanlin langsung narik dagu Woojin terus nempelin bibir keduanya. Awalnya sih cuma nempel, tapi kemudian dia mulai ngelumat bibir Woojin yang di bales malu-malu sama Woojin.

Sebelah tangan Guanlin meluk pinggang Woojin dan ngedekap tubuh yang lebih tua biar makin nempel, begitu juga Woojin yang meluk leher Guanlin makin erat. Guanlin gak tau siapa yang mulai, tapi yang pasti sekarang keduanya lagi asik saling emut bibir. Guanlin ngemut bibirnya Woojin cukup kuat sampe dia bisa ngerasain Woojin ngeremes rambutnya karena efek ciuman mereka.

Guanlin ngegigit pelan bibir bawah Woojin, minta akses lebih yang langsung di setujui Woojin. Lidah Guanlin masuk ke mulut Woojin, ngajak lidah Woojin buat gulat pake cinta yang bikin keduanya pusing karena nikmat. Lagi ujan, dipeluk gebetan sambil french kiss, kurang enak apalagi?

Guanlin baru ngelepas tautan keduanya dengan berat hati pas Woojin mukul pelan bahunya minta _time out_. Guanlin bisa liat gimana sekarang Woojin natap dia pake tatapan _needy_ dengan bibir basah yang sedikit terbuka dan membengkak akibat ciuman keduanya.

 _Sial, cantik banget kak Woojin kalo lagi begini._

Karena Woojin masih terengah, Guanlin sekarang pindah sasaran ciumin telinga Woojin. Di cium, di jilat, di gigit kecil terus dia kulum telinga Woojin, bikin si empunya merinding karena geli sekaligus mulai terbawa suasana.

Ciuman Guanlin pun turun ke pundak Woojin, beruntung Woojin lagi pake baju yang _oversized_ jadi pundaknya banyak ke ekspose. Guanlin ngecupin pundak sampe _collarb_ _one_ Woojin, kecupannya naik ke leher Woojin, leher Woojin dia cium, terus di hisap sama di gigit kecil yang berakhir dengan sebuah jejak ruam kemerahan di kulit Woojin. Woojin sendiri gak banyak protes, dia cuma miringin kepalanya biar Guanlin makin gampang nyiumin leher dia sambil gigit bibir biar nahan suara nista yang bisa aja keluar dari mulutnya.

Tangan Guanlin yang lagi meluk pinggang Woojin perlahan turun ke _butt_ Woojin, awalnya megang doang, tapi kemudian dia remes takut-takut. Karena gak adanya perlawanan dari Woojin, Guanlin pun makin berani buat ngeremes _buttnya_ Woojin agak keras.

"A-anghh.. Lin-" Nafas Guanlin tercekat pas denger Woojin ngedesah, bersamaan dengan bangkitnya sesuatu dibawah sana.

 _Sial, adek gue jadi tegang._

Guanlin _blank_ sesaat. Sumpah, dia berhasil bikin Woojin ngedesah barusan dan kayaknya dia ketagihan. Tangan Guanlin pun mulai lagi aksinya buat ngeremes _butt_ Woojin, sedangkan dari atas Guanlin kembali ngemutin telinganya Woojin. Guanlin ngerasa otaknya udah gak beres sekarang, tapi bodo amat, toh ini kan Woojin yang minta duluan. Pokoknya jangan salahin dia kalo tiba-tiba Om Youngmin sama babanya dapet cucu.

"L-linh, jang-anhh." Woojin ngedesah lagi. Guanlin gak hentinya bersyukur dalam hati gara-gara bisa liat 'sisi' Woojin.

"Kamu tuh kak, bilang jangan tapi mukanya ketagihan." Guanlin nyengir mesum terus nyiumin bibir Woojin lagi. Woojin ngebales lebih agresif sekarang, satu tangannya turun ke bawah, ngelus adeknya Guanlin yang udah tegang 😃

"Bangun?" Woojin kekeh kecil sambil natap mukanya Guanlin, Guanlinnya cuma ngangguk terus ngecupin leher Woojin lagi.

"Gara-gara kakak nih. Tanggung jawab kak, bikin dia tidur lagi." Woojin ngerling manis terus senyum, dikecupnya bibir Guanlin sekilas.

"Boleh, dengan senang hati. Tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Woojin sambil ngegerakin telunjuknya kayak ngegambar gak beraturan di dada Guanlin.

"Apa syaratnya kak?" Woojin ngedongak buat natap Guanlin pas dimatanya. Dia nangkup pipi Guanlin terus di elus.

"Syaratnya, kamu cepet bangun dulu."

"Hah? Maksudnya kak?"

"LO CEPET BANGUN TIANG, JANGAN TIDUR MULU."

 _Buk!_

Dan sebuah geplakan dari buku catatan Daehwi berhasil bikin Guanlin balik ke alamnya.

"Udah kenyang tidurnya?" Sekarang giliran Guanlin yang ngedongak natap Woojin yang lagi berkacak pinggang depan dia.

"Loh- kak Woojin kok-?" Guanlin tiba-tiba _blank_ lagi.

"Gue apa hah?! Lo tuh ya, adek gue suruh kerjain makalah malah tidur. Gimana sih?" Guanlin mematung sejenak. Bentar, dia tidur?

"Loh- Jadi tadi mimpi doang?!" Woojin ngerotasiin matanya males pas liat reaksi si tiang jemuran. Guanlin sendiri sedikit kecewa yailah cuma mimpi. Tapi dia kaget pas ngeliat ke arah selatan tubuhnya.

 _Sialan, mimpi doang tapi bangun beneran. -lgl, kecewa karena merasa di php-in._

"Kak, pengen pinjem kamar mandi dong." Pinta Guanlin. Woojin yang melihat gelagat aneh Guanlin sepertinya menyadari sesuatu terjadi sama si bocah tiang. Iyalah mereka sama-sama cowok kan.

"Jir, abis mimpi jorok lo ya? Mimpiin siapa lo?" Introgasi Woojin. Guanlin ngegaruk tengkuknya yang gak gatel terus nyengir canggung.

"Mimpiin kak Woojin."

"ANJIR DASAR TIANG MESUM! MUSNAH LO!" Woojin langsung menghadiahi Guanlin dengan gebukan-gebukan mesra pake bantal. Sedih Guanlin tuh, udah enaenanya cuma mimpi, terus malah di gebukin.

"Ih kak, daripada mukulin aku mending bantuin bikin si dedek tidur lagi." Woojin yang denger permintaan bego Guanlin langsung merah mukanya. Malu bor, berasa uke, padahal emang.

"LAI GUANLIN, MATI AJA SANA LO!" Dan chapter kali ini ditutup dengan teriakan Guanlin yang berlanjut di kdrt sama Woojin.

 **Tbc.**  
 ** _NGETIK APAAN MICO DIATAS WOY WKWK. GILA NULIS GINIAN AJA BARU DEH LANCAR SAMPE 2K WORDS._**  
 ** _Maaf yeorobun, ini Mico kebangun jam 12an terus tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin ini :( Otak tengah malem emang suka gitu :(_**

 ** _Maaf ya ujungnya aneh wkwk. Masih belom tega banget bikin 'nc' beneran akutu. Semoga kalian tetap joah😂❤_**

 ** _See you di next chapt!_** **_Review juseyonggg💕💕💕_**


End file.
